memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Alterius Sexus universe
Alterius Sexus, latin for "other sex", in this universe everyone from the prime universe born after 2067 is born of the opposite sex. In the Alterius Sexus universe, many natural events happen at the same time in the Prime Universe, things such as births, deaths, natural disasters, etc. Much of the timeline is also the same, many people end up doing the same things as in the prime universe, but many times in different ways. The Point of Divergence There has been only one Prime universe incursion into the Alterius Sexus universe, and from that incursion only some basic information has been discovered about it's history. Much of the history happens just as in the Prime universe up until the 16th of June in 2067, when the sex of births in the Prime universe was switched around. Everyone born a girl in the Prime universe was born a boy in the Alterius Sexus universe, and everyone born a boy was born a girl. Nothing is known about why this date is the divergence-point or what caused it to happen. Unlike in the prime universe, it took much longer for the United Earth Nations to separate from the Vulcan High Command's limits on Human space travel. Much of the NX project was canceled and only four starships were built; , , , and . It wasn't until 2168 when the "Vulcan Bible" was discovered that the High Command began changing it's views on limiting Humans. In 2183, the United Foundation of Planets was finally formed between Humans, Vulcans, Andorians, and a few other species. The Foundation wasn't as strong as the Prime universe's United Federation of Planets at that time, but by the 23rd century, 37 civilizations had joined. At the time the first Warp 7.5 starships in the Prime universe were being build, the Foundation had reached Warp 8 with the Starships. Except for subtle differences, starship designs between both universes were pretty much the same. By the 2360s, the Foundation spanned the size of one-forth of a galactic quadrant the was being launched, and Starfleet's exploration was at its peak. The 2370s brought the Dominion War and frequent Borg attacks. People * USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) ** Captain Kristen Pike (2254 - 2265) ** Captain Jane Kirk (2265 - 2275) ** Science officer Saavik ** Doctor Christopher Chapel ** Nurse Lauren McCoy ** Chief engineer Melvina Scott ** Communications Officer Nicolas Uhura ** Security chief Paula Chekov ** Helm Hikaru Sulu ** Lieutenant Jason Rand ** Ensign Henry Noel * USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) ** Ensign Elle Shield * Other notable people ** Captain Julia "Jill" Archer (Enterprise NX-01; 2151 - 2165) Stories ;"The Other Side", by :Same time frame as The Original Series, but takes place in the Alterius Sexus universe. This story has a crossover from the Prime Universe. ;"What Could Have Been", by :Same time frame as The Original Series, but takes place in the Alterius Sexus universe. This story takes place entirely in the ASU. Background The Alterius Sexus universe is based off of a page in the Star Trek comic titled "All of Me". Category:Alterius Sexus universe Category:Universes Category: Stories